sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private Roleplay with Jaredthefox92 (Trisell)
Currently hanging upside down, eyes closed, swung a figure, feet tied to a long pipe at the alleyway of a factory's side. She remained still at the time. Blood could be seen trailed on the floor, but none appeared on her. Meanwhile, the sound of clanging trash cans can be heard as a grey fured adult Mobian dog walked down the alleyway while whistling and swinging his makeshift pipe club at pretty much anything around him while whistling. The canine male seemed to be of normal Mobian height, but he only wore brown boots and was really messy and furry, even his arms were covered in grey fur as he walked by and took a swing at various objects.Apparently he hadn't noticed the hanging upside down person, or perhaps he just didn't care. The sound of someone near caught the hanging girl's attention. Eyes still closed, she called over "Somebody there?" "C'mon baby, do the locomotion!" Was heard as the dog then proceeded to swing the pipe in his hand at yet another trash can. "Uh," She opened her eyes, swaying back and forth, hair getting in and out of her face. "Hi?" "Well looky here, somebody's in the house with us tonight ladies and gentlemen!" The dog said turning and staring at her. "... Oh you're excentric and loony," She observed. "Coooooooorect awnser! Tell her what's she's won Mr.Pipe!" The dog said as he started to act like a game show host. "Well Scrufffolicious, she's won an all expensises paid trip to the ground!" The dog said trying to change his voice to act like the pipe in his hand had voice as well. "Thaaat's right!" He said as he stared at the cat as his eyes glowed in a bright purple manner, and suddenly the weight of her body increased tenfold. The rope nearly snapped, and the pipe broke down, steam spewing out. The feline crouched before falling back, clinging to her face from the hot gas. "Seems our contestant isn't all to happy? But hey, thaaaaaaat's showbuis!" The dog replied. "Still deciding," She replied back. "Are you just here to mess around with me then and make a bunch of show jokes?" "How about I give ya a hug instad?" The dog replied. "And the side-effect?" "You give me a kiss." "Are we talking slow gradual, or the surprise attack?" "Slow ride, take it easy." The dog begins to sing with a Canadian accent. "Right," She stood up, pushing the pipe back in place. "So, Mr. Gravity, I'm assuming you had a specific reason to come to a factory today?" "Mmmmhmmmm mmmhmm, yeah." He replied. "You sound like you're in a good mood then... Can I see your hand?" "Why?" He asked. "Because I was going to bite you," She answered drolly with a brief roll of her eyes. "Nope, don't want rabbies." "... You took that seriously. So what is your name?" "Scruffy, the scruffmeister, the Great Scruffy One, but you can simply call me Scruff." Scruff replied. "Sounds like a trend," She smirked while reaching for his arm. "Yep." He said reaching out his. She took hold of his head, squeezing slighty... and then yanking forward in an attempt to bite into his underarm. "Arf!" He let out as he pulled back his hand, being an adult male Sruff may have the physical force to pull away from her. Virus let go as he tugged away, wiping her mouth a bit. "Sorry, force of habit... okay not actually sorry but... yeah." (Allo?) "Bad kitty! No catnip for you!" Scruff let out. "That's an interesting bit of information," She noted. "In a post-apocalyptic world where almost all history of when the planet was called 'Earth' is erased, people still know how to connect cats to their pet-food." "I saw it on the tele!" The dog replied. "Wait really?" "Yup." The dog replied. "You're just aimlessly wandering around, aren't you?" (Hooba dooba) "Yeah!" "... 'Kay... Wanna recklessly attack this factory?" "Sure!" He replied rather spontanously. "Cool! I got kicked out and tied to a pole, so you'll do GREAT!" She walked around toward the front door. "Woot!" He let out as he followed her. The red-striped feline pushed the front door open, inside being an assortment of employees on various floors, assembling cube-shaped devices. "Now this is what I call, cubicles! HA HA!" The dog said as he looked inside. "... So... crazy destructive time," Virus said, stepping aside inside. "Okidoki!" He said as he walked around slamming the pipe he had in his hand at various objects. The employees jumped back, an alarm going off. Suited men upstairs could be seen beginning to walk out of an office. "Aww, don't run away! Stay and play!" The dog replied to them. Some of them reached under the tables, and pulled out firearms. "HEY! YOU DOWN THERE!" A suited coyote above called over. "What do you think you're doing!?" "Beating things with a pipe." The dog replied. "Well you're about to get beaten with one if you don't drop it and get out of here!" "Nope, your turn to drop!" He said as his eyes glowed and he pointed out his hand at them. Suddenly they would feel 10 times more dense and heavy all around. The man's gun fell out of his hand as he found himself pressing to the ground, beginning to push through the secondary floor. The employees began opening fire. As they did they would find an astonishing scene. All their bullets fell short of the dog and landed on the ground before hitting him. "Gee, those bullets must be really heavy huh?" He asked them. "Hold on!" Another man in a suit, this one being a dragonfly, walked over to Scruff, looking him over. "What's your role as?" "Role?" Scruff asked. "Where are you from?" "Northern Northamer." The dog replied with a Canadian like accent. "Is that a joke?" He asked. (Olla?) Suddenly the dog's happy go lucky smile turns into a frown as he gives a death stare. He looks at the dragonfly in a suit with utter contempt. He clenched the pipe in his hand and faced him. "What? You think my accent is funny? Are you mocking me?!?" The dog yelled out. "Accen- what? I'm asking what you- Do you even know what's going on here?" "No, I don't." He replied. The man groaned. "Alright... alright, come with me," He grumbled, walking toward the front door. The red-striped feline standing to the side took issue with this result. A gunshot was heard, and the dragonfly staggered backward, before falling to the ground. "Now why did you go and do that?" He asked. "Because the violence stopped," She replied. The gunfire started up again. "Uh, it started again." Scruff replied. "Yep," She nodded, stepping back from the fire. "What should we do? Go fishing?" He replied "Maybe dodge the bullets," She noted, as they were still firing at him. "Okay! Arf!" He said as he used his powers to become light as a feather and litterally jump over the bullets being fired ballet style. Virus walked through a door, going up some stairs toward the higher levels, leaving Scruff to destory the rest. (Hooba Dooba) (Hellooooooo) (Sahara... first thing that came to mind) Scruff proceeds to walk up to one person and then adjusts his gravity before slamming one of the guards with his steel pipe. Realizing that this stranger was not threatened by them in the slightest, the men above slowly began making their way to a back door as the devices were moved to the back, some still firing as a cover. Scruff then rolls into a ball like any other Mobian and heads towards them, but he bounces around as well. Those that weren't incapacitated escaped into vehicles outside, driving off from the building. The sound of the backdoor that the "boss men" hid in, slammed open, with Virus waving down at Scruff. "Coming in?" "Yes, ruff!" Soon the spinning Scruff followed her and uncurled. She kicked down the door, walking inside to find the room empty. "Alright, there's most-likely a secret exit somewhere here." Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays